


Something Familiar

by Trixyaas



Series: Something New [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, includes lots of breasts and lots of crying, single dad Trixie, trans!Katya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixyaas/pseuds/Trixyaas
Summary: He couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly that made the situation feel so right.Maybe the whole moment just felt familiar.





	Something Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epilouge for my fic Something New, which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830380/chapters/26699991) you'll have to read it first if you haven't already because otherwise this probably won't make sense. 
> 
> I was completly overwhelmed with the positive response Something New got on here and on Aq and I am insanely grateful. Some people (2) asked for more set in this universe, and while I really didn't have anything planned I got a rush of inspiration one day. This isn't super long but it's very fluffy and I had a blast writing it. I hope you enjoy it too <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! - Julie

Brian had seen Katya cry a lot in the past three years.  
She cried when it all got too much. More than once had he found her sitting in the shower, clutching her legs to her chest, letting her tears mix with the water. He had freaked out the first time it happened, not knowing what to do. He had stepped in the shower, still fully clothed, and just held her, rocking her gently back and forth. He had learned what to do in these situations, when it all got too much for Katya.  
He had learned that it was best to turn off the water, wrap a towel around her shoulders and to make her a cup of tea. Tea with two sugars and some milk. Not too much milk, though. Only a bit so you could just see the beverage taking on a lighter color.   
He had learned that she didn't want to talk in these moments, but she did need someone to sit by her side. She didn't want to be touched then, so Brian often sat on the floor while she was curled up on the sofa. Katya had told him that in these moments, she felt disgusted by her body. That she couldn't stand the way she was born, that she just wanted it to be over and that she couldn't bare being touched.   
Brian's biggest fear had always been something happening to Keira but Katya being alone in these situations soon became his second greatest. 

Katya cried when she got her implants too. She had saved every spare cent she could, she had taken up more work, now also teaching gymnastics to kids besides the French courses she regularly taught. She had moved in with Brian and Keira a year after they started dating officially and Brian would have been okay to pay the rent completely but Katya had insisted that she'd pay half of it. Still, it was only half of the rent that she had paid living on her own, and that money made a big difference for her. 

Pat and Brian had waited in the small waiting room in the surgeon's office, neither of hem saying a word. Pat had turned the pages of all magazines the waiting room provided but she hadn't really looked down to read anything.  
Brian had tapped his foot and checked the clock every five minutes to see when Katya's surgery was finished. He also checked his watch just in case the clock wasn't ticking right.   
It wasn't a risky operation, Katya had gone to many appointments previously to make sure everything was going according to plan. Nothing could go wrong, really. But Brian was still nervous.  
He hadn't told Katya this because he didn't want her to worry, but he had had his doubts.  
What if he wouldn't find her attractive with bigger breasts? Breasts that looked real, breasts that he couldn't ignore. Katya was going for a C-cup, and Brian knew that this was fairly big. He googled it. He had stared at naked women on various porn sites, always concentrating on the breasts, never feeling anything.  
But when he saw Katya for the first time after the surgery all his doubts where gone. She was still a bit confused and tired from the anesthesia, but she was beaming with happiness. On their way home she kept touching her new boobs that still felt sore and Brian could see the tears forming in her eyes. He had pulled over and Katya had begun to fully sob.   
“I have breasts”, she had whimpered, “I have actual breasts.”  
Brian had cupped her face and kissed her hard on the mouth.   
“You're so beautiful”, he had whispered, “you're the most gorgeous woman in the world.” 

When Keira saw them for the first time she had announced that she wanted breasts too and that she wanted them now. She had stuffed socks under her shirt and Katya had laughed.  
“That's how I started too”, she grinned.  
Violet had insisted to throw her a boob-themed party. They had somehow gotten balloons shaped like breasts and Kim had organized a cake that looked like a giant breast.  
It was ridiculous and silly but Katya had loved it. She had let Violet and Kim and anyone that wanted to feel her brand new boobs touch them and Brian had felt jealous but at the same time he had been incredibly proud of his girlfriend. 

When they first had sex after Katya's surgery he came to find that he didn't mind the breasts at all. Quite the opposite, actually. He loved the new moans and noises Katya made when he cupped them or when he flicked his tongue over her nipples. He loved the way Katya whimpered when he squeezed them and he loved the way he could turn her on, simply by focusing on her breasts.   
Katya loved to touch her own breasts as well and it drove Brian crazy. The way she ran her hands down her breasts to her stomach could make Brian grow hard immediately.

Katya cried when her mother had gone to hospital. She suffered from a stroke and Katya called Brian sobbing. He immediately left work to drive her to see her. He was now the store manager as Kim had become quite successful with posting her makeup pictures on Instagram. Companies now paid him to talk about their products and Kim had given several interviews already. Brian was very happy and incredibly proud of his best friend and he was also glad that he was now managing the store. He got paid more and in situations like this it was easier to leave.  
Katya sat next to him in silence as he drove to the hospital. Her tears had left trails in her foundation and her eyeliner and mascara were smudged. She had pulled herself together before she entered her mother's hospital room but she broke down again once they had left.   
Pat was fine, thankfully. She stayed in hospital for two weeks and they had come to visit her as often as possible, sometimes taking Keira with them. She had been heartbroken when she heard, Pat had become like a grandmother to her, seeing as Brian's parents still refused to talk to him.  
They sent cards and presents on Christmas and Keira's birthday but they never called. All Christmas cards were addressed to Keira, and only Keira, as if they were trying to forget Brian existed. 

Katya cried when Donald Trump became president. She was afraid that her rights, the rights of her friends and the rights of people she's never met were going to be taken away.   
“This can't be right”, she whispered as they were sat in front of the TV, watching the results, “This has to be a mistake, Brian, they've made a mistake. This can't happen, Brian, tell me this isn't happening!”, her voice became loud and she was shrieking. Brian was just as shocked as she was and Katya's tear came from a place of anger. Anger and disappointment.   
When millions of women, and other people had gone out to take part in the Women's Marches all over the world, just days after Trump's inauguration, Katya had cried as well. 

When Keira called her “Mom” for the first time, Katya came into their now shared bedroom shaking.  
“She called me Mom”, she said, “your daughter called me Mom.”   
Brian had been surprised. And then was surprised by the fact that he had been surprised.   
It made so much sense, Keira had been asking about her mother since she was three and Katya was a strong female presence in her life. She looked up to her and asked her for advice. Sometimes the two of them did yoga together in the mornings while Brian was making breakfast. They would roll out their yoga mats and Katya would show her different, simple poses. She was very patient and praised Keira whenever she managed to do a particularly hard pose.   
Katya sometimes helped her with her homework too, especially when she had to do creative writing. Brian still didn't quite understand how her mind worked but he was sure that it was different than other people's. Keira wrote stories about dinosaurs falling in love or princesses saving dragons from knights. Katya encouraged her even when Keira's teacher asked her to write stories that were more tame.   
Brian had given up entirely to get Keira to dress appropriately after Katya had moved in. Sometimes the two of them would put on the most ridiculous outfits and put on a runway show for Brian. He loved those evenings.

Katya and Keira had just been to the fabric store when Keira called her 'Mom'.  
The summer holidays were almost over and Katya had decided to teach Keira how to make her own clothes. She brought out her old sewing machine and took her shopping. They had come home with three of the ugliest fabrics Brian had ever seen but he knew better than to complain. He just groaned when he saw them come into the kitchen.  
“I'm gonna do some work”, he said and pecked Katya on the lips. He still had to do the finances for the store and he knew that he wouldn't get any work done when Katya and Keira occupied the kitchen, which was why he moved to their bedroom. He ruffled through Keira's short hair on his way there.

Just twenty minutes later Katya came in.  
“She said 'Mom can you pass me the scissors?'”, she told him, wiping away a tear.  
“Does it bother you?”, Brian asked.  
“Does it bother you?”, she repeated his words and Brian shook his head.  
“There is no one that I'd rather have as Keira's mom”, he admitted.   
“Brian..”  
“If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll talk to her, I-”  
“Brian shut up”, Katya interrupted, “I just. I never expected to be called 'Mom', you know? It's just something that has never even occurred to me! I mean, why would it?”, Katya looked him in the eyes.  
“I think I could get used to it”, she whispered and Brian pulled her into a tight hug. He knew that she was uncertain, maybe even scared. But he could feel her smile against his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile too.

Keira started to call her 'Mom' more often. It was unintentional at first, something that just slipped out when she wasn't thinking.   
But then one morning before school Keira had put down her spoon and looked at Katya, with her head slightly crooked.   
“Katya”, she started, “are you my mommy?”.   
Brian could see her swallow and he squeezed her hand under the table.  
“Do you want me to be?”, Katya asked carefully and Keira nodded enthusiastically.  
“Okay then”, Katya laughed and Brian knew that she was trying to hide her nervousness. He was nervous too. But most of all he was happy.   
“Mom, are you going to take me to school today?”, she asked and Brian could see that Katya's hand was shaking.  
“Sure. Whatever you want, honey.”

Brian asked her about seven months after that breakfast.  
He had talked about it with Kim. He had called him one day, when Katya was at yoga.  
“You never call”, Kim had said instead of a greeting and Brian explained his situation to him.  
He had talked about it with Keira, of course. He knew that she would be excited, ecstatic even. His only worry was, that Keira might accidentally say something to Katya.   
He wanted to ask her herself, when they were alone. He knew that Keira's presence would put too much pressure on Katya, that she would be compelled to say yes, even if it was too much for her. He wanted nothing less than to make her uncomfortable. Plus he wanted to wait for the right time.

He couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly that made the situation feel so right.  
In hindsight it was just another normal Saturday evening, nothing special. Keira was in bed, hopefully fast asleep. As usual Katya had gone to her late night yoga class. When she got home, she curled up with Brian on the sofa, still wearing her workout clothes. She was a bit sweaty, and she didn't particularly smell good. She often joked that she was the sweatiest woman in her yoga class but Brian didn't mind at all. He liked it, even.  
Her painting was still hanging above the couch, now joined by tow other pink ones that she had gifted Brian on his birthday. A painting by Keira was hanging on the wall as well. Katya had allowed her to use her colors and one of her canvases. She claimed that Keira had a great talent, but frankly Brian couldn't see it. Maybe he didn't have an eye for art, maybe Katya was exaggerating or maybe he still needed to work on being a supportive father. He hung it up, though, even if it didn't fit the rest of the interior design at all. It brought a bit of the mismatched charm that Katya's old flat had had. Maybe that was why she liked it so much.

Katya's head was laying in Brian's lap and he lazily brushed his hand through her hair, gently untangling the knots that had formed. The TV was on, some cooking show was playing, but neither of them really watched. Brian could tell from Katya's breathing that she was about to fall asleep, he could practically see her eyelids getting heavier.   
He watched his fingers as he let strand of Katya's hair run between them. His nail polish was chipped, but it was okay. Sunday was nail day, when He, Katya and Keira would all paint each others nails. It had become some sort of a tradition between the three of them.

Maybe the whole moment just felt familiar.

“Will you adopt Keira?”  
There was silence for several moments. Brian thought, maybe she had fallen asleep but then she shifted and got up from his lap to face him.  
“What?”  
“Would you like to adopt Keira? You're like a mom to her and she loves you with all her heart. You don't have to, though! If you don't that's fine, I can understand, I just-”, Brian could feel himself starting to ramble, but then Katya put her hands on his bicep.   
“Brian”, she said to stop his talking, “I would love to. God, I would love to!”, her cheeks were glowing and sweat was glistering on her forehead.   
“I would love to”, she said in a whisper this time. Brian pulled her into a kiss.  
“I'm so happy you said yes”, he mumbled against her mouth, “Keira will be so happy.”  
He could feel her salty tears under his lips.  
“I'm happy too”, Katya said, “you two make me so happy. So unbelievably happy.”  
They had stayed up longer than usual that night. They talked about becoming a family, a real one, as Katya put it.  
“I think we've always been a family”, Brian said carefully and Katya scuffed.   
“A fucked up family”, she said.  
“Maybe so”, Brian admitted, “but I like our little fucked up family.”  
“We should get a dog”, Katya suddenly sat up. Her head almost bumped into Brian's chin and he had to move his head quickly.  
“Absolutely not”, he answered and pushed her head back into his lap where he continued to stroke her hair until she fell asleep.  
He carried her to bed that night and couldn't quite believe that she was going to become the legal mother of his child soon. 

They went out for ice cream, when Katya signed the adoption papers five months later.   
It was only a small celebration, nothing big. But it felt appropriate.  
“Nothing is really going to change”, Brian had explained to Keira when he tucked her into bed the night before, “it's just going to say on paper that Katya is your mom.”  
“I know”, Keira said, already half asleep, “I can't wait!”  
“Neither can we”, Brian whispered.

Katya loved referring to Keira as her daughter.  
The first time Brian has heard her say it, she was on the phone to cancel a gymnastics class she was meant to teach.  
“I'm sorry but I can't make it tomorrow”, she said, “my daughter's got an appointment at the dentist.”  
Brian had to sit down for a moment, he was so overwhelmed with emotions. He felt happy for all of them.  
He knew that Katya loved kids and he knew that she never thought that she was going to have children of her own someday. That she never thought that she was going to be a mother who had to take her daughter to the dentist, who carpooled, who called in sick because her child wasn't feeling well. He knew that Katya had struggled in the five months they had to wait before she could finally sign the papers. She thought that she couldn't do it, that she wasn't meant to be a mother.   
Because she was trans and because she battled with addiction. But Brian had reassured her that, if at all, those things only meant that she was definitely strong enough. He couldn't imagine a better role model for his daughter and when he told Katya that, she had started to cry once more.   
He knew that Katya often doubted herself and that hearing things like this meant a lot to her. 

He was happy for Keira as well. Ever since she was three she had been asking about her mom and now she finally had one.  
Keira insisted that she had 'the coolest mom of all the kids' in her class, because Katya let her wear what she wanted, because she sometimes let her stay up til midnight in the weekends to throw midnight parties, because she taught her how to sew and because she knew how to do the splits.   
Katya had always laughed it off, when Keira had said it but Brian agreed.   
He would have loved to have a mother who supported him, who let him live his life like he wanted.   
He had texted his mom two months after the adoption to let her know that Keira now officially had a mother who loved her and who cared about her.  
He never got a reply.

 

Brian had seen Katya cry a lot in the past three years but it hadn't always been from sadness, anger or happiness. He had seen her cry from laughter too.   
Her laugh was still one of his favorite thing's about her, the way she started wheezing and screaming. Often she held on to something, like the edge of a table, her knees or his arm. She slapped his arm when he said something funny and she threw her head back and Brian loved her for it.   
Which is why their monthly dinners with Kim and Violet had made some of Brian's happiest memories. Keira usually stayed with Pat on those nights, who insisted that Keira would call her grandma and she happily obliged.   
On those nights they often stayed up until three and someone usually managed to make Katya cry with laughter. Brian felt a sense of pride when it was him, in these situations it was like he had been put on earth only to make her feel happy.   
But he also didn't mind when it was Violet or Kim and he could just watch Katya flailing her arms while she shrieked, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

Lot's of things had made Katya cry these past three years but not all of them were bad.   
A lot had changed and yet it all felt familiar and right.  
They had officially become their own little fucked up family and Brian wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on Tumblr [@Trixyaas](https://trixyaas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
